Requiem
by MrRayney
Summary: Ella se miró frente del espejo y lo único que pudo ver fue una versión demacrada de sí misma, pues la luz que le daba calor a su alma se había extinguido, ahora esta solo lloraba sangre y miedo. Tras un horrible incidente, Raven comienza a caer en la locura. ¿Puede salvarse antes de que sea demasiado tarde?
1. Oscuros Recuerdos

_**Requiem**_

_**Escrito por xXNevermoreAgainXx**_

_**Traducido por MrRayney**_

Antes de que me regañen, lo voy a decir en serio…no tenía planeado traducir una nueva historia, por lo menos hasta que haya terminado "La doble cita" o haber llegado a la mitad de "Tearing Me Down" o "Viuda Malchior"

Simplemente diré que me fascino la historia, además me salgo de lo convencional pues me canse un poco de que todo lo que tradujera fuera cosas felices, esta historia es mucho más oscura que mis otros trabajos tanto escritos por mí como los traducidos.

_**Los Jóvenes Titanes no me pertenecen, tampoco la historia, lo único que me pertenece es el esfuerzo que hago para traducirles esta historia.**_

* * *

**Requiem**

_**Prologo: Dark Memories**_

_Ella había hecho todo lo posible para llegar a tiempo. Ella realmente lo intento._

_Pero parecía que le tomaba horas dar un simple paso y con cada uno que daba más lejos de su destino se encontraba._

_Y no importaba cuán rápido se moviera, ella no podía salvarlo. _

_Ella cayo de rodillas a su lado, sus piernas se mancharon de sangre cuando estas cayeron sobre el charco de líquido carmesí que se encontraba formándose bajo ella. Ella rápidamente se había a apresurado a curarlo de la terrible herida._

—_No mueras— Dijo ella con desesperación mientras las lágrimas escapaban de sus ojos —No mueras, no mueras, no mueras, no mueras—_

_Ella pronto sintió un débil y frio toque sobre sus manos. Ella lo miro a los ojos, esos ojos que alguna vez habían estado llenos de vida y alegría, ahora estaban poco a poco careciendo de vida y finalmente él le regalo una de sus características sonrisas. En cambio ella podía sentir como las lágrimas salían aún más rápido y se le formo un nudo en la garganta, ella estaba decidida a curarlo a salvarlo como él la había salvado de la oscuridad._

_No le importaba que él hubiera cerrado sus ojos y que jamás los volvería a abrir, no le importaba que hubiera parado de respirar o que su corazón hubiera parado de latir, ella aún estaba dispuesta a curarlo, incluso si la realidad fuera que ya no tenía salvación._

—_No mueras, no mueras ¡Por favor, no mueras!— Sollozo ella, su visión era borrosa debido a las lágrimas que salían sin parar. Un terrible silencio se apodero de la sala, ella olvido todo lo que la rodeaba, la batalla que se estaba llevando a cabo en esos momentos, el dolor punzante en su piel debido a las heridas recibidas. Su cuerpo comenzó a estremecerse, su vista se oscureció hasta que lo único que podía ver eran sus manos…sus manos cubiertas de sangre._

—_Por favor, no mueras—_

**Continuara...**

* * *

En este caso voy a salirme de lo convencional que mis otras historias, no pediré comentarios pero aun así les agradecería mucho que dejaran uno, espero poder actualizar cada semana o cada tres días, pues cada capítulo no es largo, pero aun así cualquier comentario es bienvenido.

Los veo en mis otros trabajos, cuídense.


	2. Entumecida

Muy bien, en primer lugar quiero agradecerles a las personas que comentaron en el capítulo pasado, no creí que con un prólogo tan pequeño esta traducción recibiría ni más ni menos que 7 comentarios, muchas gracias de verdad.

Es por eso que me esforcé por traer lo más pronto posible el segundo capítulo de esta historia, la cual espero estén disfrutando.

_**Los Jóvenes Titanes no me pertenecen, tampoco la historia, lo único que me pertenece es el esfuerzo que hago para traducirles esta historia.**_

* * *

_**Requiem**_

_**Capítulo 1: Entumecida **_

Los ojos de Raven se abrieron bruscamente, pero ella no se movió.

No, ella solo se limitó a quedarse acostada en su cama, escuchando como los frenéticos latidos de su corazón lentamente volvían a su ritmo normal. Cuando finalmente sintió que podría levantarse sin vomitar, comenzó a levantarse. Sus pies rozaron el frio del suelo. Se preguntó qué hora era, pero rápidamente descarto esa pregunta. El tiempo ya no tenía sentido alguno para ella. Ella solo dormía cuando sentía que no podía mantenerse en pie. Ella solo comía cuando creía que verdaderamente moriría de hambre si no ingería pronto algo de alimento. Ella solo bebía cuando estaba a los pocos minutos de la deshidratación.

¿Por qué demonios tenía que estar condenada a revivir esa horrible noche cada vez que cerraba los ojos?

Ella suspiro y finalmente comenzó a levantarse aunque esto no era tarea fácil, se tambaleo violentamente mientras intentaba equilibrarse sobre sus debilitadas piernas. Finalmente tras varias caídas comenzó a caminar y lentamente se acercó a su tocador, y miró fijamente su reflejo en el espejo.

Su cabello violeta había perdido todo su brillo y siendo un completo desastre pues habían pasado semanas desde que se lo había cepillado. Su antigua piel pálida ahora era un color blanco fantasma. En comparación con la chica que había sido hace unos años, ahora no era más que una versión demacrada. Ya que no era más que piel y huesos. Ella se encontraba peligrosamente delgada debido a sus nuevos hábitos alimenticios. Tenía unas horribles ojeras que destacaban a gran medida contra su tono de piel. Y finalmente sus ojos…sus ojos eran lo que más había cambiado.

Si, todavía eran de color violeta…pero al verlos, era como ver un cadáver. No había vida…no había nada. Solo mostraban tristeza y dolor. Sin embargo, si uno pudiera ver a través de todo ese dolor, se daría cuenta que más profundo, se podía notar una flama oscura inundar su alma, quemándola en lo más profundo de su ser por una inimaginable agonía y gran confusión.

Si se hubiera visto a si misma hace un año, estaría bastante preocupada por el demacrado estado en el que se encontraba. Pero ahora, no quería hacer nada más que acostarse de nuevo en su cama y quedarse en ella por siempre, ignorando todo lo que ocurriera a su alrededor. Le dio un vistazo a su reloj el cual marcaban las tres y media. Cerró los ojos y trato de recordar a qué hora se había quedado dormida.

—_Eran las… ¿9 de la mañana? No, creo que más o menos por las 10—_

Si ese era el caso, solo significaba que había dormido cerca de cinco horas y media. Ella se sorprendió por este logro pues no estaba acostumbrada a dormir más de una o dos horas, pero teniendo en cuenta que no había dormido durante casi dos semanas, la sorpresa no debería ser tan grande. Si tenía suerte, podría durar despierta por lo menos tres semanas. Para ella, dormir menos era lo mejor. Después de todo, eso significaba que no tendría que revivir esa noche por un largo tiempo.

Se sentó en el suelo y se apoyó en el costado de su cama. Su estómago comenzó a gruñir airadamente. Recordó que el único probado que había tenido en cuatro días había sido un simple vaso de agua, pues le era imposible recordar cuando fue el último día que comió algo de verdad.

Tras escuchar a su estómago gruñir durante unos veinte minutos, Raven suspiro y se puso de pie. Ella tomo su capa y se cubrió con ella mientras salía de su habitación.

Hace tiempo que no llevaba puesto más su característico leotardo. Ella considero que ya no era necesario, teniendo en cuenta que había pasado algo de tiempo desde que había dejado de ir a las misiones. Lo había intentado, realmente lo intento, pero debido a su desnutrición y al insomnio, apenas y podía mantenerse en pie. Y ella se encontraba bastante distraída como para esquivar cualquier tipo de ataque que fuera dirigido a ella.

Pero esto último podría deberse a que existía la posibilidad de que no quería hacerlo. Pensó en darle la bienvenida al dolor con los brazos abiertos. Cualquier cosa era bienvenida con tal de eliminar ese enorme dolor emocional que la consumía poco a poco.

Paso un tiempo en el que ella siguió yendo a las misiones, pues no quería abandonar a sus amigos. Pero con cada batalla que lidiaban, los resultados iban de mal en peor. Finalmente había llegado el día en que Robin había hablado con ella y le había sugerido que se tomara un descanso, solamente hasta que se sintiera mejor. Raven simplemente se había limitado a asentir con la cabeza y le regalo al chico maravilla lo que esperaba fuera una sonrisa de agradecimiento, aunque probablemente se hubiera visto más como una mueca de desagrado.

Lo que vestía en esos momentos no era más que una simple camisa negra de manga larga y un par de pantalones negros de chándal. Ambas prendas de vestir encajaban a la perfección en su pequeño cuerpo, decidió utilizar ropas holgadas para que sus compañeros de equipo no se dieran cuenta de la cantidad de peso que había perdido. Lo único que seguía llevando puesto era su capa, pero ahora era completamente negra y más larga que la antigua.

La luz de la sala común la cegaron por un momento. Ella había permanecido en su habitación completamente a oscuras por mucho tiempo, por lo que las luces del techo quemaban sus ojos.

—Hey, Raven— Saludo Robin, con algo de vacilación. Raven encontró a Robin al lado de Starfire quienes estaban juntos en el sofá, viendo la televisión.

—Hola— Saludo ella con un tono de voz quebradizo y débil, hubo un largo silencio incomodo ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde la última vez que había salió de su habitación? Se preguntó la empática.

—Raven ¡Es glorioso verte de nuevo!— Exclamo felizmente Starfire, flotando hacia ella —Por favor, amiga ¿Dime cómo te sientes?—

—Estoy bien, Star— Respondió Raven, con la garganta seca y áspera, se sentía como si alguien hubiera frotado papel lija dentro de su garganta.

Justo cuando estaba a punto de abrir el refrigerador, Raven sintió un fuerte nudo en el estómago y pronto sintió un fuerte dolor recorriendo todo su cuerpo. Una mueca de dolor apareció en su cara, pronto comenzó a temblar y se apoyó en la mesa en un intento de mantenerse en pie. Ella sabía muy bien que todo esto era debido al hambre, pero la idea de comer algo solamente la hacía sentir asqueada. Inclusive algo como un simple vaso con agua se sentiría como piedras en su estómago e inmediatamente lo vomitaría.

Starfire observo a su amiga con una expresión de dolor y profunda preocupación. Raven se dio cuenta de que el estado en el que se encontraba debía ser mucho peor a la última vez que su amiga la había visto. Ella tuvo que admitir que las ojeras debían de ser diez veces peor, sumándole su desordenado cabello y su nuevo color de piel fantasmagórico, no podía culpar a Starfire por preocuparse.

Raven se dio la vuelta y balanceándose ligeramente se acercó a la puerta dispuesta a regresar a la oscuridad de su habitación, antes de salir escucho una voz detrás de ella.

—Espera Raven, quiero hablar contigo—

Raven simplemente suspiro y recito en voz baja su mantra, en un intento de calmar el aura depresiva que la rodeaba, finalmente la hechicera se dio la vuelta para encarar a Robin.

—Raven… ¿Estas…?—Robin se detuvo un momento.

Raven sabía que él había estado a punto de preguntarle si estaba bien, pero incluso Raven aún estaba lo suficientemente cuerda como para saber la inutilidad de esa pregunta. Ella diría que sí, pero obviamente sería una mentira. Robin suspiro y volvió a intentarlo.

—Raven ¿Qué está pasando?—

Incluso si su mente no estuviera tan cansada ya que apenas y podía permanecer de pie, era probable que no fuera capaz de responder aquella pregunta.

Tal vez si se le hubiera preguntado eso hace unos años, ella respondería que todo estaba bien.

Pero ahora no. No le importaba.

Nada le importaba.

Al no recibir respuesta por parte de su amiga, Robin prosiguió.

—Raven ya nunca sales de tu habitación, hace un mes que ya no nos acompañas a las misiones, ya casi nunca comes y cuando finalmente podemos verte, es solo que…— Robin trato de encontrar las palabras adecuadas para su próxima declaración —…Ya no eres tu—

Raven empezó a sentirse un poco mal, agarro su capa con fuerza mientras comenzaba a sentirse algo mareada.

—Sé muy bien que de entre todos nosotros fue a ti quien más nos afectó esta situación, pero ya ha pasado un año, Raven. Sé que duele, a todos nos duele, pero lo que te diferencia del resto de nosotros, es que no estas tratando de superarlo. Raven, necesitas hablar con alguien. Estaríamos encantados de ayudarte, pero para eso tienes que permitirnos ayudarte—

Raven comenzó a temblar, pero debido a que su capa la cubría por completo, sus compañeros no podían ver sus ligeros estremecimientos los cuales comenzaron a hacerse más violentos.

—Por favor…Raven…habla con nosotros, somos tus amigos— Dijo Robin con un tono comprensivo.

—Amiga Raven, odio verte de esa manera tan deprimida. Por favor, dinos ¿Qué podemos hacer para que te sientas mejor?— Pregunto Starfire.

Raven comenzó a toser, tosió y tosió sin parar, pronto cayó al suelo de rodillas, llego un punto en el cual le era imposible respirar.

— ¡Raven!— Grito Robin bastante preocupado.

Eso fue lo último que escucho Raven antes de que la oscuridad la consumiera por completo.

_**Continuara…**_

* * *

Muy bien, como podemos ver a lo largo de este capítulo esto estaba destinado a mostrarnos el estado físico y mental de Raven tras un año del incidente donde lo perdió a él, además de la preocupación de los otros Titanes hacia la joven hechicera.

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado y no olviden comentar, sus comentarios serán muy bien recibidos y apreciados.


	3. El Principio de un Final

Sinceramente siento mucho la demora en cuando la actualización de esta como de mis otras traducciones, me encuentro trabajando en ellas lo mas rápido que puedo, tenia esperanza de subir esta actualización el viernes junto con todas las otras traducciones, pero por si las dudas y surge algo ese día, prefiero tenerles ya listo este capitulo, espero que lo disfruten.

_**Los Jóvenes Titanes no me pertenecen, tampoco la historia, lo único que me pertenece es el esfuerzo que hago para traducirles esta historia.**_

* * *

_**Requiem**_

_**Capítulo 2: El Principio de un Final**_

_Ella lo había visto venir. De alguna manera difícil de explicar, había sido capaz de ver el terrible suceso que en tan solo unos minutos se llevaría a cabo._

_Y aun así ella no había podido moverse lo suficientemente rápido, aún era incapaz de llegar a tiempo. _

_Y por más que lo intento, fallo._

_Él se había ido y jamás volvería a verlo._

_Él lo aparto de su lado. Lo alejo de ella. Tomo lo único que la había mantenido cuerda, su luz y su esperanza._

_Él se lo llevo._

_Y ahora…_

_Él iba a pagar las consecuencias. _

Raven comenzó a recuperar la conciencia y lo primero que escucho fue el sonido de un leve pitido. No podía ver nada aun, solo veía oscuridad. Sin embargo, todo comenzó a volverse más claro, el suave pitido pronto comenzó a sonar más fuerte, el cual hizo eco en sus oídos, ocasionándole un fuerte dolor de cabeza. Espero unos minutos a que el dolor se calmara para comenzar a abrir sus ojos y finalmente ver lo que estaba pasando.

Ella pronto se dio cuenta de que se encontraba en la enfermería de la torre, acostada en una de las camillas y conectada a un monitor cardiaco. Ella observo el monitor el cual era la fuente de aquel molesto sonido. La última vez que había estado en la enfermería fue después de ser herida en batalla hace unos meses, recordó que había sido bastante doloroso y tardo una semana completa de reposo poder recuperarse por completo. Pero esto no era nada parecido a esa última vez, ahora sus latidos parecían ser débiles y cansados, al igual que ella.

—Lo sé, pero…— Raven escucho una voz a su lado y al parecer se detuvo una vez que se dio cuenta de que estaba consiente — ¡Raven! Me alegro que estés despierta, nos tenías preocupados—

Raven se dio cuenta de que se trataba de Robin, la hechicera movió un poco su mirada para encontrarse con la de Robin y Cyborg. El mitad robot comenzó a revisar todos los datos sobre la condición de la hechicera mientras que el chico maravilla se acercó a ella y soltó un suspiro de preocupación.

— ¿Cómo te sientes?—Finalmente pregunto Robin.

Ella trato de levantarse, pero no tenía la fuerza suficiente para hacerlo. Sentía como si cada parte de su cuerpo estuviera encadenado a la cama, impidiendo cada uno de sus movimientos.

— ¿Qué paso?— Pregunto débilmente, ignorando la pregunta de Robin.

—Que básicamente estabas al borde de la muerte, eso es lo que paso— Respondió Cyborg —Rae ¿Qué está ocurriendo? Por lo que vi no has comido nada en días, estabas al borde de la deshidratación y por lo que puedo ver no has dormido en semanas. Todo tu sistema inmunológico está comenzando a desmoronarse, no me sorprendería que algo tan simple como un resfriado fuera capaz de matarte en este mismo instante—

Raven simplemente parpadeo y observo el techo fijamente, tratando de asimilar todo lo que le estaban diciendo. Ella no había comido o dormido pero esto ella lo sabía muy bien pues es verdad, pero no sabía que había llegado a tal extremo que podría morirse en cualquier momento.

Ahora ella solamente estaba tratando de pensar en una razón de porque esto debería importarle.

Ahora ella pensó en sus amigos, ella al ser empática podía sentir la angustia y tristeza que estaban viviendo con tan solo verla. Pero la angustia que ella estaba viviendo en carne propia era lo suficientemente fuerte como para no haberse dado cuenta de que estaba muriendo. Que sus acciones la estaban matando lentamente por dentro. Sabía que eso no estaba bien.

Pero a ella simplemente no le importaba.

Ellos comenzaron a hablar con ella, posiblemente era algo sobre conseguir ayuda o que le permitieran ayudarla, pero Raven simplemente los ignoro. Ella no quería nada de eso ¿Por qué era tan importante que fuera a un psiquiatra? ¿Por qué se preocupaban tanto por ella? Cualquiera que fuera la razón de todo esto, ella no quiera escuchar sus palabras de simpatía y preocupación.

En algún momento durante la plática que se estaba llevando dentro de la enfermería, Starfire había entrado y le pidió a Robin que hablaran en privado. Cuando había regresado, el rostro de Robin solamente mostraba ira y odio.

—Es él—

Pronto algo dentro de la mente de Raven hizo clic. Solo existía una persona en este mundo que podría causar cualquier clase de problema y hacer que Robin reaccionara de esa manera. Alguien con quien ella tenía las esperanzas de verlo una vez más y hacerle pagar.

_Él se lo llevó. _

—Raven…escucha— Comenzó a hablar Robin con un tono de seriedad y preocupación —Tú te vas a quedar aquí y por ningún motivo saldrás de esta habitación. Estaremos de vuelta tan pronto como terminemos esto, pero tienes que quedarte aquí. Descansa un poco, sin lugar a dudas lo necesitas ¿Esta claro?—

Pero ella simplemente ignoro sus palabras. Ella solamente asintió con la cabeza ciegamente a lo que sea que Robin le hubiera pedido y observo como sus compañeros de equipo partían hacia donde sea que se estuviera llevando a cabo el problema. Cuando todos se fueron, ella intento sentarse, pero hacer algo tan simple como eso le tomo varios minutos y finalmente tras poder hacerlo, coloco sus pies en el suelo.

En el instante en que ella intento ponerse de pie, sintió como todo a su alrededor comenzó a dar vueltas violentamente y se tambaleo hacia atrás. Agradeció en silencio de que la cama estaba justo detrás de ella o podría haberse caído y romperse la cabeza una vez tocara el duro suelo.

Se relajó unos minutos y cuando ya se sintió mejor, lo intento de nuevo, se tambaleo un poco al principio pero finalmente pudo mantener el equilibrio y comenzó a caminar, dio solo unos pasos cuando sintió como si algo la estuviera jalando de su dedo. Entonces se dio cuenta de que el monitor de sus latidos cardiacos aún estaba conectado a ella. Ella se lo quito, el pitido desapareció y ahora se escuchaba un constante zumbido. Entonces se dio cuenta de que algo más estaba conectado a ella, esta vez en su brazo. Entonces se dio cuenta de que era el I.V., probablemente lleno de agua. Había escuchado a Cyborg decir que había estado al punto de la deshidratación. Pero a ella no le importo mucho esto y como esa cosa le estaba impidiendo dejar la habitación, sin pensarlo dos veces se lo quito también.

Aunque esta vez sintió algo de dolor. No tuvo ningún cuidado al arrancarse la pequeña aguja de la vena. Ella solo se lo quito y lo dejo caer, solo vio como el líquido carmesí brotaba de la pequeña herida. Hace un año, no habría tenido problemas al tratar de curarse con sus poderes. Pero no ahora.

Se tambaleo fuera de la habitación y camino por el pasillo, su visión era borrosa y su respiración era irregular. Cuando finalmente llego a su habitación, se dejó caer en su cama y trato de recuperarse. Se sentía muy mareada y enferma. Si hubiera algo dentro de su estómago, ya lo habría regurgitado en ese instante.

Cuando ella finalmente fue capaz de sentarse, sostuvo su cabeza entre sus manos. Estaba pensando en lo que habían dicho sus compañeros de equipo y sinceramente ellos estaban en lo cierto. Ella estaba cayéndose a pedazos, muriendo lentamente de adentro hacia afuera.

—_Sin embargo, es un milagro que no e intentando matarme a mí misma_— Pensó la hechicera.

El suicidio era algo en lo que ella no había pensando, pero la idea no sonaba tan mal. Dejar a un lado todo, deshacerse de todo el dolor que había en su alma y finalmente podría descansar de una vez por todas.

—_Y tal vez…solo tal vez…él me esté esperando_—

Ella siguió pensando en esta opción, hasta que finalmente se dio cuenta que era lo mejor. Seria tomar el camino del cobarde, pero sería una manera mucho más fácil de terminar con todo. No más dolor, no más tristeza, no más soledad.

Ella se levantó lentamente y se tambaleo hacia la puerta mientras pensaba la mejor idea de acabar con su vida, tal vez podría conseguir algún cuchillo en la cocina o tal vez tomar una de las pistolas que se encontraban en la sala de pruebas.

Pero antes de salir algo la llamo la atención.

Se trataba de su espejo. El portal hacia su mente. Tal objeto estaba colocado en su tocador y hacia bastante tiempo que no lo había utilizado. Mientras lo miraba, no podía dejar de preguntarse qué era lo que todas sus emociones estarían haciendo en estos momentos. Ella no había escuchado o hablado con ellas desde hace un año. Se preguntó si la razón de esto es que todas ellas estarían muertas como ella lo estaba.

—Aun no lo están…pero ahí es en donde yo te puedo ayudar—

_**Continuara…**_

* * *

Bueno las cosas a partir de aquí se tornaran algo oscuras si soy sincero con todos ustedes.


	4. La Voz

En primer lugar quiero disculparme por la tardanza a la hora de actualizar esta historia, lo siento mucho y espero recompensarlos de alguna forma en el futuro.

Pero por el momento sinceramente no tengo mucho que decir más que agradecer a todos los que han puesto esta historia en sus favoritos y me han dejado un comentario, sinceramente esas personas son las que me motivan a seguir adelante como traductor.

_**Los Jóvenes Titanes no me pertenecen, tampoco la historia, lo único que me pertenece es el esfuerzo que hago para traducirles esta historia.**_

* * *

_**Requiem**_

_**Capítulo 3: La Voz**_

—_Aun no lo están…pero ahí es en donde yo puedo ayudarte_—

Raven estuvo a punto de tropezarse pero logro recuperar el equilibrio antes de caer al suelo, la voz la tomó por sorpresa ya que esta tenía un tono gutural y amenazador.

— ¿Quien está ahí?— Pregunto Raven ligeramente asustada mientras miraba alrededor de su habitación. Ella debió estar perdida en sus pensamientos por varias horas, ya que la luz de la luna se filtraba por sus persianas. Lo único que Raven podía ver eran las tenebrosas sombras formadas por sus estatuas y objetos mágicos. Siguió buscando, pero no encontró nada. Raven cerró sus ojos y presiono fuertemente sus dedos contra las sienes. La presión que estaba ejerciendo hizo que la herida en su brazo comenzara a sangrar, pero a ella no le importaba.

—_Solo estamos tú y yo, querida_— Respondió la misma voz

Los ojos de Raven se abrieron cuando escucho la voz detrás de ella, pero cuando se dio la vuelta no había nadie allí.

—Finalmente debo haber perdido la cabeza— Pensó Raven mientras se sentaba en su cama, olvidando temporalmente sus pensamientos suicidas.

—_Y si así fuera ¿Realmente sería tan malo?_— Pregunto la voz

— ¡¿Quién demonios eres tú?!— Grito Raven al escuchar de nuevo esa voz. Esta vez el tono con el que había hablado no fue tan escalofriante. Esta vez fue con un tono despreocupado.

—_Un amigo— _Respondió la voz con un tono soñador. Raven noto que la voz hablaba con un tono femenino.

—Muy bien ¿Dónde demonios estas?— Exigio Raven completamente enojada.

—Aquí— Respondió la voz con simpleza, como si estuviera diciendo lo más obvio del mundo para luego comenzar a reír.

Su risa asusto a la hechicera pues era una especia de risa que solo escucharías de un loco, una risa que haría sentir a Robin escalofríos. Raven simplemente parpadeo, finalmente dándose cuenta de que la risa no provenía de ninguna parte de su habitación, pero podía escucharla claramente entre sus odios…como si proviniera de su mente.

Entonces Raven finalmente descubrió de donde provenía aquella voz.

Estaba en su cabeza.

—Genial— Murmuro con sarcasmo— Lo que me faltaba, ahora escucho voces en mi cabeza…finalmente enloquecí, realmente lo he perdido todo, incluso mi cordura—

—_Pero finalmente llegamos a la parte divertida, Rae…Ahora ya no nos queda nada por perder—_Respondió la voz con una carcajada— _Y todo porque él se fue… porque él lo aparto de nuestro lado. Realmente ahora no importa nada ¿Verdad? Solo nos queda descubrir donde se lo llevo, pero este dolor que estas sintiendo en lo más profundo de tu alma nos impide hacerlo y yo Raven… sé cómo deshacernos de ese dolor_—

Raven ni siquiera sabía porque se estaba molestando en escuchar aquella voz. Su instinto le decía que la ignorara y que buscara ayuda, porque sinceramente la necesitaba.

Pero su mente le decía otras cosas.

— ¿A qué te refieres?— Se atrevió a preguntar Raven mientras estaba sintiendo de nuevo ese mismo dolor que tan detalladamente había descrito su mente. Si esa voz sabia como librarse de ese dolor, estaba dispuesta a escucharla.

—_Son tus emociones, Rae_— Gruño la voz de tan solo nombrar la razón —_Ellas ya no tienen ningún propósito, lo único que hacen ellas es sentarse y llorar durante todo el día_—

Raven en silencio estuvo de acuerdo en lo que estaba diciendo la voz y decidió seguirla escuchando.

—_Entonces…_— Prosiguió la voz emocionada— _¿Por qué aun las mantienes guardadas en tu mente? ¡Hagámoslas desaparecer! ¡Sin ellas aquí, entonces este dolor que te carcome desaparecerá! ¡No más dolor, no más sufrimiento!—_

Raven comenzó a considerar lo que estaba escuchando. Era cierto que sus emociones ya no se manifestaban como antes. Es probable que estuvieran haciendo lo que la voz le dijo: Cada una de ellas en sus respectivos reinos en Nevermore, vagando como muertos vivientes, llorando y lamentándose, matándola de adentro hacia afuera.

— _¿Lo ves? ¡Adelante! ¡Vamos a hacerlo! Yo incluso puedo ayudarte, yo sé cómo hacer que cada una de ellas desaparezca, solo tienes que dejarme controlar tu cuerpo por un rato_— Explico la voz como un niño emocionado en navidad— _No te preocupes, cuando hayamos terminado ¡Te sentirás mucho mejor!_—

Hace un año, Raven hubiera tenido el sentido común de desterrar para siempre a aquella voz de sus pensamientos. Ella lo habría pensado mucho mejor, viendo los pros y los contras de esta decisión, demonios ni siquiera tendría en cuenta lo que este producto de su propia depresión le estaba diciendo, era una locura. Antes ella podría imaginarse las terribles consecuencias que le esperarían si seguía con esto y decidía matar a cada una de sus emociones.

Pero ahora no.

Pues a Raven solo le importaba librarse de este dolor.

Tomando su espejo, Raven observo como cuatro ojos rojos aparecieron sobre el objeto y la miraban fijamente, pronto del espejo emergió un portal de color negro que la succiono hacia Nevermore.

Ella cayo de rodillas en su paisaje mental y miro a su alrededor con sus cuatro ojos de color rojo, como si estuviera en búsqueda de su primera presa y sonrió mostrando sus filosos dientes.

—Acabemos con esto de una vez por todas— Hablo Raven con un tono de voz gutural.

La cacería había comenzado.

_**Continuara…**_

* * *

El capítulo más corto dentro de esta historia, lo sé con algo tan corto no debería haberme tardado tanto, pero ya saben cómo es la flojera, espero que sin duda hayan disfrutado de este capítulo y no se preocupen que el próximo es un poco más largo.

Ya saben cualquier comentario es recibido, mientras este sea para dejar un crítica constructiva o positiva respecto al desarrollo de esta traducción.


	5. ¡Estoy viva!

Finalmente con ustedes, quiero presentarles el capítulo cuatro de esta historia.

Sinceramente uno de mis capítulos favoritos dentro de esta historia, principalmente por los sucesos que tienen lugar en este capítulo, después de este capítulo las cosas se pondrán un poco más…fuertes por decirlo de una manera, además de interesantes.

Sin nada más que decir, espero que disfruten del capitulo.

_**Los Jóvenes Titanes no me pertenecen, tampoco la historia, lo único que me pertenece es el esfuerzo que hago para traducirles esta historia.**_

* * *

_**Requiem**_

_**Capítulo 4: ¡Estoy viva!**_

Camino lentamente por el sendero de piedra, a través de su mundo que no tenía fin. Ella en realidad no estaba pensando mucho en las consecuencias de lo que estaba a punto de hacer. La voz le prometió que acabaría con el dolor, esto sin quitarle la vida. Tan solo de pensar en eso, la hizo sonreír. No más dolor y tristeza para ella. Estaba completamente emocionada de librarse de esta terrible maldición que tanto la estaba atormentando.

Ella ya había decidido cuál sería su primer objeto, no muy lejos de donde estaba podía ver el reino donde vivía Feliz, había decidido comenzar con ella porque sinceramente nunca le agrado mucho su emoticlone de capa rosa, aunque hubo un tiempo donde le gusto sentirse feliz, en estos momentos no podía soportar la idea de que alguien como Feliz fuera parte de ella.

— ¡Je, je! ¡No puedo esperar! ¡Ellas se van a ir! ¡El dolor se marchara! ¡No más sufrimiento! ¡No más penas! ¡Solo calma!— Canto Raven mientras atravesaba la puerta que la llevaría al reino de Feliz.

El reino de Feliz había sufrido bastantes cambios. Ya no era tan alegre y brillante como lo era antes, ahora parecía ser un lugar bastante gris y triste. Todo lo que una vez había representado este lugar, había desaparecido por completo y eso a Raven le hubiera preocupado.

Pero ahora no. Lo único que quería hacer era terminar con todo esto de una vez por todas.

Encontró a la emoticlone de capa rosa sentada bajo la sombra de un árbol completamente muerto, la expresión de su rostro detonaba un gran dolor y tristeza. Feliz sintiendo que alguien la observaba, levanto la vista y vio a Raven acercarse a ella. Feliz sonrió ante esto pues hace tiempo que no veía a la joven hechicera y levantándose de un salto, corrió hacia ella para saludarla.

Si Raven hubiera tenido un poco más de sentido común, podría reconsiderar lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Podría dejar toda esta situación a un lado. Tan solo necesitaba darse la vuelta, irse a casa, aceptar la ayuda que sus amigos tanto querían darle y esperar pacientemente a que sus emociones se recuperaran e intentar seguir adelante con su vida.

Pero ella estaba completamente desesperada, que toda esta situación la hacía pensar que esta era su única salida.

— ¡Date prisa!—Exclamo la voz completamente desesperada— ¡No puedo esperar más! ¡Solo hazlo y ya!—

—_Aun no—_ Contesto Raven con calma— _Solo ten paciencia_—

Esto era debido a que Feliz no estaba lo suficientemente cerca de ella. Raven sonrió falsamente mientras observaba como su emoticlone completamente emocionada se acercaba hacia ella, acompañada de una adorable sonrisa en su rostro.

— ¡Raven!— Saludo Feliz fuertemente— ¡Estoy tan contenta de que vinieras a verme! ¡No has pasado por aquí en un buen rato! ¡Te extrañe mucho! ¡Oye ¿No te gustaría quedarte y pasar algo de tiempo de calidad?! ¡Todo ha sido tan aburrido aquí y yo…—

Pero Feliz nunca pudo terminar de hablar, sus palabras fueron silenciadas cuando sintió como Raven le apuñalaba un cuchillo con fuerza en su pecho.

Feliz estaba en shock mientras observaba como la sangre salía de la herida, tiñendo su hermosa capa de color rosa con manchas de color carmesí. Su expresión tan solo mostraba miedo y confusión.

Raven mantuvo inclinada su cabeza hacia abajo, mientras sentía como el caliente líquido comenzaba a cubrir sus brazos y manos. Era difícil ver la expresión de su rostro pues su capucha ensombrecía su rostro, ella solo se mantuvo en silencio mientras que debajo de ellas, comenzó a formarse un charco de color rojo, que cada vez se hacía más y más grande.

Raven finalmente extrajo el cuchillo del pecho y la emoticlone cayó al suelo con un ruido sordo. Raven observo fijamente a la emoticlone asesinada con sus propias manos, ella no sentía ninguna clase de remordimiento o culpa. Ella simplemente se quedó mirando a Feliz mientras el charco de sangre seguía expandiéndose.

— _¡Je je! ¡Eso fue divertido!_— Exclamo la voz con alegría— _Su sangre se siente tan bien ¿No lo crees?_—

Pero Raven no dijo nada ¿No le había dicho aquella voz que la ayudaría a librarse del dolor? ¿Qué la haría sentirse libre?

Entonces… ¿Por qué aun podía sentirlo en lo más profundo de su alma?

Pero en ese momento sintió algo, un insoportable dolor que parecía estarla apuñalando y dividiendo en lo más profundo de su mente. Ella apretó fuertemente su cabeza, mientras apretaba sus dientes con fuerza, intentando no gritar y desmayarse por el dolor. Se sentía como si un millar de cuchillos estuvieran partiendo su cerebro. No podía mantenerse más tiempo en pie, ella cayó de rodillas, mientras el dolor aumenta cada segundo. Ella pensó que estaría a punto de morir.

Y un segundo después, el dolor desapareció.

Aun de rodillas, con las manos sosteniendo su cabeza…ella simplemente comenzó a reír. Al principio parecía una simple carcajada, pero con el paso de los segundos comenzó a sonar más fuerte y gutural. Ella rápidamente inclino su cabeza hacia arriba, mirando al oscuro y rojizo cielo de su mente. Su risa ahora resonaba en casi toda Nevermore, era una especie de risa que incluso asustaría hasta al más valiente. Nunca se hacía sentido de esta manera en toda su vida y para Raven era una sensación tan agradable. Su corazón se sentía más ligero que el aire y podía sentir como si parte de un enorme peso que traía cargando sobre sus hombros hubiera desaparecido por completo.

Se sentía tan viva.

No podía parar de reír, era como si estuviera desahogando todas sus penas y preparándose para seguir adelante con su plan…

Asesinar a cada parte de sí misma.

Poco a poco comenzó a calmarse, le estaba costando mantenerse en equilibrio sobre sus rodillas. Se sentía bastante mareada, pero no era como los mareos que había tenido antes. Este mareo se sentía completamente diferente pues no había dolor y tristeza de por medio. Era más bien como si hubiera volado rápidamente hacia al cielo y bajado aun con más rapidez.

Raven entendió lo que estaba pasando. El dolor que había sentido hace unos momentos fue debido a la muerte Feliz, pues en ese momento perdió una parte de sí misma. Ese breve momento de insoportable dolor se debió a que sintió, lo que Feliz sintió en el momento en que fue asesinada. Forzosamente tenía que sentir esos instantes de dolor.

Pero después de eso, ella se sintió más viva que nunca.

—_Y finalmente cuando las mate a todas_— Ella simplemente sonrió alegremente ante esa idea. Era extraño que tras asesinar a Feliz, parecía sentirse más feliz que nunca.

— _¡Eso es debido a mí!_— Hablo finalmente la voz con una sonrisa y hablando de una manera mucho más clara— _Como te has desecho de esa inútil, ahora tengo más espacio para mí_—

Raven simplemente sonrió al escuchar a esa voz, observo a su alrededor para observar como lo que alguna vez fue el reino de Feliz cambiaba drásticamente. El cielo ahora era completamente negro, mientras que el suelo estaba agrietado y nubes de tormenta adornaban el lugar.

— ¡Oops!— Exclamo Raven riendo un poco.

Sin Feliz aquí, su reino se estaba cayendo a pedazos. Raven se dio prisa y salió rápidamente de ese lugar, una vez más estaba en el sendero de piedra que la llevaba a cada uno de los reinos de su mente, observo como lo que una vez era la puerta hacia el hogar de Feliz, se desmoronaba en el suelo, en una enorme pila de escombros.

—Ahora…— Dijo Raven con un tono gutural y una enorme sonrisa— ¿Quién es la siguiente?—

Una por una, cada una de sus emoticlones fueron asesinadas. Sus reinos cayéndose en pedazos y sus puertas desmoronándose. Y con cada estocada, cada lagrima, cada gota de sangre. La mente de Raven comenzó a desmoronarse también, con cada asesinato podía sentirse aún más viva que antes.

Y también, podía escuchar como la voz se hacía aún más clara. Asiéndose cargo de cada parte que le correspondía a sus emoticlones y apoderándose de la poca cordura que le quedaba a la hechicera.

Ahora ella se encontraba en el centro exacto de Nevermore, sentada sobre una enorme roca y observando como cada parte de este mundo se caía en pedazos. Todo esto mientras una torcida sonrisa se encontraba plasmada en su cara. Lo poco que quedaba de su mente, reflejaba lo que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos: No era la felicidad lo que sentía, era algo que nunca en su vida había sentido antes. Por el rabillo del ojo podía ver como un incendio se estaba formando a su alrededor, mientras que el humo que emanaba nublaba sus pensamientos.

—Je je…— Rió ella mientras veía como su mente comenzaba a incendiarse — ¡Todas se han ido! ¡Ninguna de ellas regresara! ¡Igual que él! Él se fue…pero no por mucho tiempo…lo voy a encontrar. Pero primero tengo que desaparecerlo a él también…si…tiene que desaparecer—

Su voz coincidía con la que había estado escuchando dentro de su cabeza. Pero era diferente. Era una rara emoción la que estaba sintiendo. De alguna manera sentía que podría reír y nunca parar de hacerlo, mientras hubiera sangre. Necesitaba sangre, pero de alguien sumamente especial. Necesitaba sentir su sangre sobre su piel, escuchar atentamente como su vida salpicaba contra el suelo frio y ver el líquido carmesí fluir lejos de él. Tan solo de pensar en eso la hacía sonreír.

El fuego lo estaba consumiendo todo, pronto estaría por consumirla a ella.

— ¡Arde! ¡Que todo sea consumido! ¡Solamente cenizas quedaran!— Grito Raven quien comenzó a reírse fuertemente, finalmente decidió que era el momento de abandonar Nevermore.

La voz estaría feliz por el momento. Ya se había hecho cargo de cada rincón de su mente, ahora libre de emociones tontas e inútiles. Ella se teletransporto de vuelta a su habitación, cayendo fuertemente contra el suelo y riendo aún más fuerte.

Se quedó observando su espejo y acto seguido ella simplemente le dio un fuerte puñetazo al cristal, rompiéndolo en pedazos.

— ¡Todas se han ido! ¡Finalmente soy libre!— Exclamo ella con una sonrisa.

Observo como de los cortes y fragmentos del cristal incrustados en sus manos, fluía libremente su propia sangre que se deslizaba por sus manos. De tan solo ver aquel liquido carmesí, ella solo pensaba en una cosa o más bien en una cierta persona.

Y tan solo deseaba poder saborear su sangre en estos instantes.

—Sal…sal de donde quiera que estés— Canto Raven con una voz tranquila, aguda y escalofriante— Sal que vamos a jugar—

_**Continuara…**_

* * *

Lo que más me dio tristeza dentro de este capítulo fue traducir la muerte de Feliz… ¡Esa es la segunda emoticlone que más me gusta! Por lo menos no fue Tímida, si hubiera tenido que traducir su muerte, me ahogo en mi propio rio de lágrimas.

Para el siguiente capítulo se nos revela quien fue el asesino de Chico Bestia y les voy a hacer una pregunta… ¿Quién creen que haya sido? Aurora no participa porque ya lo sabe, pero para los demás, quien creen que fue…y no se vale revisar la historia original.

Ya saben que les agradecería un comentario, señalándome alguna falla o incoherencia dentro de la historia, además de que si tan solo quieren dejar un comentario sobre lo que piensan de la historia, será recibido con los brazos abiertos, un poco de motivación me ayuda a traducir más rápidamente, pues es lo que me impulsa a hacer esto, mi deseo por traerles una excelente traducción y una asombrosa historia.


	6. ¿Adonde fue ella?

A pesar de que tuve un día ocupado en la mañana, pude actualizar dos de mis historias, estoy orgulloso de esto.

Finalmente el quinto capítulo de Requiem y sinceramente espero que lo disfruten.

_**Los Jóvenes Titanes no me pertenecen, tampoco la historia, lo único que me pertenece es el esfuerzo que hago para traducirles esta historia.**_

* * *

_**Requiem**_

_**Capítulo 5: ¿Adonde fue ella?**_

Robin lentamente camino por los pasillos de la torre, atrás de él se encontraban Cyborg y Starfire. Slade había escapado de nuevo. Habían estado tan cerca de atraparlo esta vez, pero por desgracia se las había arreglado para escapar una vez más. El chico maravilla comenzó a recordar nuevamente el día en que Slade había asesinado a Chico Bestia, un compañero de su equipo, pero sobre todo un buen amigo y lo que le había ocasionado a Raven convirtiéndola en lo que era en estos momentos: Un cascaron vacío que solamente sentía tristeza y dolor.

El muy bastardo le había arrebatado a dos de sus amigos.

Se maldijo a si mismo ¿Cómo diablos había dejado que se saliera con la suya? Después de todo el daño que había hecho, Robin ya debería haberlo capturado. Hacerle pagar por todo el dolor que había causado dentro de su equipo.

Robin se dejó caer en el sofá de la sala común, mientras acunaba su cabeza entre sus manos. Starfire se sentó a su lado y coloco su mano sobre su hombro tratando de confortarlo, él no la aparto, pero tampoco hizo algo para hacerle saber que reconoció su presencia. Cyborg simplemente salió de la habitación, probablemente para ir a ver como estaba Raven.

Mentalmente el chico maravilla seguía atormentándose a sí mismo. Todo había sido culpa suya. Debería haber dejado que Slade se escapara. No esta noche, más bien la noche en la que Chico Bestia había sido asesinado. Si hubiera dejado a un lado su obsesión por un segundo aquella noche, nada de esto estaría sucediendo. Seguirían siendo una familia feliz, como en los viejos tiempos. Irían a comer pizza, jugarían videojuegos, tendrían sus anhelados viernes de película, discutirían sobre cualquier tema sin importar lo estúpido que fuera, bromearían uno con el otro, por las mañanas escucharían las discusiones entre Cyborg y Chico Bestia sobre la carne vs tofu, se reirían de los ridículos intentos de Chico Bestia para tener una cita con Raven.

Pero aquellos días habían desaparecido.

Y todo era su culpa.

— ¡Chicos!— grito Cyborg sacando de sus pensamientos al chico maravilla.

Robin alzo la mirada para ver como Cyborg entraba en la sala común, completamente preocupado.

— ¿Qué pasa?— pregunto Robin poniéndose de pie. Por muy mal que se sintiera, debía dejarlo a un lado y concentrarse en esta clase de situaciones.

—Raven se ha ido—

Robin casi se desmaya ante aquella noticia.

— ¡¿Qué?!— exclamo Robin fuertemente esperando haber escuchado mal, pero cuando Cyborg no dijo nada, rápidamente se dirigió a la enfermería.

Una vez que llego a su destino, confirmo que lo que su amigo le había dicho era verdad. Raven no estaba allí. Todo lo que quedaba en la habitación era el monitor desenganchado, pequeñas manchas de sangre en el suelo y la aguja del IV sobre la cama.

Idiota.

Imbécil.

¡Estúpido idiota!

¿Por qué diablos la había dejado sola? ¡En su estado actual, debería haber sabido que ella no se quedaría en la enfermería! Y por la forma en la que había estado actuando este último año, realmente fue muy estúpido haberla dejado sola en la torre.

— _¡Eres un grandísimo idiota!_—se insultó mentalmente.

—Quizás nuestra amiga Raven se encuentre en su habitación— sugirió Starfire aunque por su tono de voz se escuchaba algo asustada y desesperada. Robin asintió sin decir alguna palabra y salió corriendo hacia la habitación de la hechicera, con los demás siguiéndole el paso.

—_Por favor, por favor que este en su habitación—_rogo Robin completamente desesperado— _Por favor, Raven…no hagas nada estúpido—_

— ¡Raven!— grito Robin, pero no recibió respuesta alguna, rápidamente tecleo el código de acceso y lo único que encontró fue una habitación oscura y vacía, pero que de alguna manera parecía mas imponente que nunca, unos segundos después, Starfire y Cyborg habían llegado.

—Esto no es bueno— murmuro el adolecente robótico mientras se arrodillaba junto a un espejo roto que reconoció al instante— Esto realmente no es bueno—

— ¿Qué es eso?—pregunto Robin mientras observaba los fragmentos rotos del espejo esparcidos en el suelo, durante un momento sintió como si estuviera a punto de vomitar al ver la sangre en sus bordes.

—Es el espejo de Rae— respondió Cyborg— Ella lo utilizaba para entrar en su mente…pero…ahora está roto y eso no es bueno—

Él fuertemente golpeo su frente contra la pared que logro agrietarla un poco. Starfire intento consolarlo colocando sus manos sobre sus hombros mientras los masajeaba ligeramente. Pero al chico maravilla no le tomo importancia, solo podía pensar en lo estúpido que había sido.

— _¡¿Por qué tuve que dejarla aquí sola?!_—

Dándose la vuelta, Robin fijo su mirada en la ventana de Raven, observo como el agua que rodeaba la torre era iluminada por la luna, con una ligera brisa acompañando la noche, mientras el reflejo de la luna llena brillaba sobre las frías aguas.

—Encuéntrenla— ordeno Robin y dichas esas palabras, los tres titanes abandonaron la habitación.

* * *

Slade se sentó tranquilamente en su silla, observando la pared. Otro día, otro intento fallido por parte de los titanes por capturarlo. Para vengarse por haber asesinado a uno de sus compañeros de equipo. El hombre enmascarado ni siquiera se inmuto cuando la pared que estaba detrás de él se derrumbó, causando que una nube de polvo se elevara de los escombros.

—Ya era hora de que llegaras— murmuro Slade ligeramente sorprendido. No por su repentina aparición, más bien por el tiempo que le tomo aparecer. Cuando asesino a esa molesta plaga verde, estaba seguro de que ella sería la primera en tocar a su puerta, esperando vengarse de él.

Si, el espero que ella apareciera.

Pero no espero que fuera acompañada de una risa gutural y perturbadora.

Giro su cabeza hacia la pared destruida, solo para estar seguro de que no había cometido un error y otra persona había invadido su guarida, sin embargo se dio cuenta que en realidad era ella.

Raven estaba parada sobre el agujero recién creado gracias a la explosión de hace unos momentos. Su capa completamente negra cubría su cuerpo como una clase de escudo, tambaleándose de un lado a otro sobre sus pies en un vano intento de mantener el equilibrio y no caer, todo esto mientras soltaba una risa terriblemente escalofriante, mientras que sus ojos era algo difícil de descifrar para Slade pero parecían…rotos y tristes. Raven finalmente comenzó a calmarse y paro de reír, regalándole a Slade una pequeña sonrisa.

—Hola— saludo ella de una forma alegre mientras reía levemente— ¿Quieres jugar?—

_**Continuara…**_

* * *

Originalmente tenía planeado actualizar "Tercer Cuadrante" y "Requiem" desde la mañana, pero fui al cine a ver "Los Pingüinos de Madagascar" una película que sinceramente me entretuvo un rato, fue divertida.

Muy bien, creo que este fue un capitulo realmente interesante, las reacciones de los titanes ante la desaparición de Raven, se nos mostró que posiblemente parte de la culpa del asesinato de Chico Bestia fue por Robin y finalmente se nos revela que Slade en realidad fue el asesino de nuestro querido mutante (créanme la primera vez que leí esto estaba entre Slade o Adonis)

Bueno ya tienen idea de lo que diré…pero lo hare de todos modos, cualquier comentario es recibido…claro mientras este sea para darle una crítica favorable a la historia y señalar los errores ortográficos o de redacción que tiene, ya saben quiero traerles la traducción más perfecta posible y un comentario positivo ayuda a que en verdad sienta que esta historia está valiendo la pena de traducir, además de que algo de apoyo no esta mal.


	7. Encuentro

No me maten, siento la demora y siento que el capítulo fuera tan corto, realmente era para que hubiera actualizado desde hace rato, pero siempre se me olvidaba, pero finalmente les traigo la continuación y espero la disfruten.

**_Los Jóvenes Titanes no me pertenecen, tampoco la historia, lo único que me pertenece es el esfuerzo que hago para traducirles esta historia._**

* * *

_**Requiem**_

_**Capítulo 6: Encuentro**_

— ¿Quieres jugar?—

Slade vio como la hechicera comenzó a tambalearse lentamente hacia él, aun riendo maniáticamente. Bajo su máscara, Slade parpadeo con incredulidad. Claro que sabía que ella estaría enojado con él, triste, dolida, deprimida y anhelando venganza.

Pero él nunca pensó que haber perdido a la persona que amaba más que su propia vida, sería suficiente para conducir a Raven a la locura.

—_No tiene importancia_— pensó el villano de un solo ojo— _En todo caso, esta es la oportunidad perfecta de matarla de una manera más fácil_—

Pero sin dejar de reír, Raven quien aún se tambaleaba, siguió acercándose hacia él.

—_Pero tal vez, lo mejor sera acabar esto de una buena vez y desde una distancia segura_—

Slade saco una pequeña pistola y la apunto hacia ella. Aunque era bastante difícil apuntarle a la empática, pues no dejaba de tambalearse sobre sus propios pies.

—Ha pasado demasiado tiempo y él aún no ha vuelto— Dijo ella con un tono alegre pero triste a la vez— Pero él volverá pronto, una vez que te hayas ido ¿Verdad?—

Slade ignoro sus palabras, finalmente logro apuntar y disparo.

* * *

—Titanes ¿Han tenido suerte y localizado a Raven?—

Robin se encontraba montando su motocicleta con una sola mano, mientras que sostenía el comunicador con la otra. Esperando ansiosamente las respuestas de sus amigos.

—_Por favor, díganme que la han encontrado—_

—No— Robin casi estuvo a punto de perder el control, cuando escucho la respuesta de Cyborg— Ella dejo su comunicador y rastreador en la torre, así que no tengo forma de saber dónde podría estar…desearía que Bestita estuviera aquí….entonces él podría rastrear su olor—

—Si Chico Bestia estuviera aquí, entonces nada de esto estaría sucediendo— respondió Robin en voz baja— Star ¿Has tenido suerte?—

—No…no he tenido existo en encontrar el paradero de nuestra amiga Raven— contesto la princesa quien parecía haber estado llorando por un buen rato— ¡Ooooh, somos unos terribles amigos! ¡No deberíamos haberla dejado sola!—

—Lo sé— susurro Robin sintiéndose culpable.

— ¡Chicos, tengo algo!— exclamo Cyborg. Robin sintió como si la esperanza estuviera reviviendo en su pecho…

Solo que para segundos después, esta fuera cruelmente pisoteada.

—Perdonen chicos, pero no se trata de Raven…al parecer algunas personas informaron que escucharon un disparo cerca de un edificio antiguo—

Robin estaba a punto de perder el control de su ira. No había señales de Rave. Ni siquiera una pista. Solo otro grupo de idiotas que estaban causando problemas. Pero no podía permitirse que otra muerte se produjera bajo su guardia. Raven tendría que esperar.

—Titanes ¡En marcha!—

_**Continuara…**_

* * *

No se olviden de comentar, espero tener el próximo capítulo el domingo.


	8. Confrontación

Al igual que "Colision" esta historia ha vuelto a la vida, es solo que ya tenía este capítulo traducido desde hace meses, pero cuando tenía planeado subirlo mi memoria se descompuso, me fastidie y apenas me dieron ganas de continuar, lo bueno es que finalmente aquí la continuación.

Sin nada más que decir o explicar, disfruten del capítulo.

**_Los Jóvenes Titanes no me pertenecen, tampoco la historia, lo único que me pertenece es el esfuerzo que hago para traducirles esta historia._**

* * *

**_Requiem_**

**_Capítulo 7: Confrontación_**

Las gotas de color carmesí salpicaron en el suelo reflejadas por el brillo de la luz de la luna. Todo quedo en silencio por unos momentos, hasta que nuevamente aquella risa comenzaba a resonar por las paredes del antiguo edificio.

Slade apretó los dientes. Los extraños movimientos de Raven habían causado que él le terminara disparando en la pierna, en lugar del pecho donde había tenido planeado dispararle.

Y aun se mantenía balanceándose alrededor, riendo alegremente como un niño al cual le acababan de regalar un caramelo.

—_Ella realmente se volvió loca_— pensó el villano.

Y finalmente Raven se detuvo, mirándolo fijamente a su alrededor. Él pensó que finalmente estaba sintiendo los efectos de haber recibido un disparo, pero en cambio su mirada parecía dirigirse hacia él.

— ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

Debajo de su máscara, Slade tenía una expresión de sorpresa ¿Qué podría querer preguntarle? Levanto nuevamente su arma y Raven siguió sin hacer algún movimiento para apartarse del camino. Bien podría concederle aquella última voluntad antes de atravesarle el corazón. Sonriendo bajo su máscara, solo dijo:

—Pregúntame lo que quieras.

— ¿Dónde está?

¿Qué?

La hechicera al no obtener alguna respuesta aparte de un incómodo silencio, decidió continuar.

—Donde esta él. Tú te lo llevaste, todavía lo recuerdo como si hubiera sido ayer. Ha estado fuera por un largo tiempo ¿A dónde te lo llevaste? ¿Acaso me extraña? ¿Sabes si él aun me ama?

—No tengo ni idea de lo que estás hablando— respondió con calma el asesino, mientras levantaba la pistola y le apuntaba a Raven directamente a su pecho.

En cambio, Raven parecía no darse cuenta de eso.

— ¡Donde esta él!— exclamo ella, como si tuviera la esperanza de que supiera de quien estaba hablando— ¡¿A dónde te lo llevaste?!

Entonces ella comenzó a parpadear y una pequeña sonrisa se plasmó en su rostro, como si acabara de descubrir algo importante. No…

Más bien era como si alguien le hubiera dado la respuesta a su pregunta.

Slade mientras tanto se preparó para disparar de nuevo.

—Oh…ahora lo entiendo— murmuro ella— Es por eso que él no está aquí. Gracias, ahora todo tiene sentido.

Su dedo se preparó para apretar el gatillo.

Ella sonrió ampliamente, corriendo rápidamente hacia el villano.

— ¡Ahora todo está claro! ¡Si lo quiero de vuelta, solo tengo que hacerte desaparecer!

Un disparo.

Un corte.

Y después solamente había sangre.

* * *

Starfire se dirigía volando hacia al viejo edificio que tenían que inspeccionar. Cyborg dijo que habían recibido un informe, el cual decía que algunas personas habían escuchado un disparo cerca de aquella ubicación.

— ¿Por qué la gente se tiene que lastimar una a la otra?— se preguntó la princesa— ¿Por qué simplemente no podemos vivir todos en paz y armonía, vivir y dejar vivir? ¿Por qué tenemos que matar?

Esas preguntas simplemente eran muchas de las cosas que ella jamás entendería.

—Es_pero que Raven esté bien_— pensó desesperadamente.

Y es que era difícil concentrarse en su misión actual cuando su mejor amiga estaba sola en quién sabe dónde. Ella solo quería encontrarla.

No, ella quería salvarla.

Quería a la antigua Raven de regreso.

Y también a Chico Bestia.

Desgraciadamente, este último nunca podría volver. Y sus esperanzas de que Raven fuera la misma que antes no eran tan altas, pues sabía que la hechicera nunca se recuperaría por haber perdido el amor de su vida.

Starfire se estremeció, recordando como Raven había actuado la última vez que la había visto. Se veía pérdida, distante, deprimida y dolida, pero más que nada se veía…

Muerta.

Y ahora ella podría estar en cualquier lugar, completamente sola. Starfire no pudo evitar estremecerse de nuevo al recordar la desgarradora condición actual de su amiga. Robin le había explicado no hace mucho lo que pasaba con las personas que estaban deprimidas por largos periodos de tiempo.

—_Ellos simplemente pierden el interés en todo_— recordó Starfire— _Ya no disfrutan de aquellas cosas o actividades que les daban felicidad, ya no le encuentran sentido a nada. Ellos solamente…se dan por vencidos. Y cuando no reciben ayuda a tiempo…su condición empeora y…las cosas no suelen terminar bien._

Starfire casi comienza a llorar, pues no pudo evitar imaginar en lo que pasaría con Raven si no la ayudaban a tiempo.

—_Por favor, Raven. Mantente a salvo._

* * *

Slade cayó bruscamente al suelo, agarrándose fuertemente el hombro que ahora estaba sangrando. Miro fijamente a Raven quien se encontraba de pie sobre él y el villano no pudo evitar sonreír bajo su máscara. Ella había logrado herirlo con su cuchillo, sin embargo él había logrado dispararle en el hombro lo cual había causado más daño. Ella solo lo observo fijamente, con aquellos ojos inexpresivos.

—Je, buen intento, pero necesitaras más que un pequeño corte para detenerme— comento Slade con calma, mirando hacia donde su arma había aterrizado, fuera de su alcance.

Sin embargo, Raven no le estaba prestando atención. Ella estaba escuchando algo, pero no era a él. Sus ojos parecían perdidos mientras seguía tambaleándose un poco, ni siquiera parecía preocupada por la herida en su hombro.

—Si…lo se…no…no te preocupes…lo hare— murmuro la hechicera.

Él siguió observándola fijamente, mientras poco a poco se acercaba y estiraba su brazo no herido hacia su arma, teniendo esta vez la intención de dispararle justo en la cabeza para poder acabar con esto de una vez por todas.

—Lo se…—siguió murmurando ella—No te preocupes, lo entiendo.

— _¡Él fue quien hizo que se fuera!_— gruño la voz— _¡Es mejor asegurarse de que no volverá a causar problemas!_

—Lo sé, lo sé. No tienes nada de qué preocuparte, lo hare— continuo murmurando Raven, mientras observaba fijamente como Slade se acercaba a aquella arma de nuevo. Aquella pieza de metal que había hecho ese sonido tan fuerte y le había hecho sangrar.

—_ ¡Detenlo!_

Ella hizo lo que la voz le dijo, tomando el arma de Slade y arrojándola fuera de su alcance. Podía sentir su mirada sobre ella. La empática tan solo se rio, agachándose para quedar a su misma altura y quedar frente a frente.

—Si me dices donde está, puedo dejarte ir— dijo ella con una lúgubre sonrisa— Todo lo que quiero saber es donde está, solo quiero estar con él de nuevo.

— ¡No sé de qué demonios estás hablando, perra desquiciada!— grito Slade.

Raven comenzó a reír. Podía saborear su miedo y era tan delicioso. Estaba completamente desarmado y con solo ver su hombro sabía que le dolía demasiado, por lo cual todo su brazo derecho estaba inmóvil.

Unos minutos después, ella abruptamente dejo de reír y le dirigió una mirada que podía asustar hasta al más valiente.

—Tú te lo llevaste… ¿Por qué lo hiciste?— pregunto Raven con un tono de voz gélido—Bueno, no importa, es hora de que finalmente me ocupe de ti.

Ella sujeto firmemente su cuchillo y lo levanto.

—No tienes las agallas— se burló él.

—Te equivocas, Slade— dijo firmemente la hechicera mientras fuertemente dejo caer el cuchillo sobre su máscara, agrietándola y haciéndole sangrar— Y hablando de tripas, que te parece si vemos que tan rojas son las tuyas.

En ese momento la voz dentro de su cabeza comenzó a aplaudir de felicidad, por fin la sangre que tanto deseaba era derramada, pero no era suficiente y Raven simplemente continúo.

Ella apenas era consciente de lo que estaba haciendo, pero eso no le importaba. Ella solo podía ver aquel líquido rojo salir de su cuerpo, destellos de brillante color carmesí salían con cada puñalada, en una lluvia de amargas lágrimas brotando de sus heridas. Ella sentía como la sangre salpicaba sobre su piel haciéndola sentir más viva que nunca. La voz tenía razón. Ese horrible sentimiento que había adormecido su alma se estaba derritiendo completamente bajo aquel mar de sangre. Ella debería haber hecho esto desde hace mucho tiempo

¿Por qué había permanecido deprimida tanto tiempo? ¿Por qué no había escuchado aquella voz desde el principio?

No estaba segura de cuánto tiempo había estado haciendo esto, pero finalmente tras una última estocada su cuchillo se deslizo de sus manos cayendo en el suelo. Respirando con fuerza trato de recuperar el aliento, mientras una extraña mezcla entre fuego y una descarga eléctrica atravesaban su cuerpo, quemando su garganta y estremeciendo su mente. Ella sonrió y observo felizmente lo que quedaba de Slade.

—Je,je…te lo llevaste…lo alejaste de mi…pero ahora…ahora que te has ido…él va a volver ¿verdad? Él está esperando por mí ¿cierto? ¿Él me encontrara? ¿O acaso yo debo ir a buscarlo?— pregunto la hechicera como si esperara que alguien le diera una respuesta— ¡Je,je! El juego del escondite ¿eh? Es una lástima que no puedas jugar con nosotros, Slade ¿Por qué no simplemente te recuestas y duermes un rato?

Ella empezó a reírse maniáticamente, se apartó del cuerpo demacrado del antiguo villano y comenzó a tambalearse por los pasillos. Con sangre empapando su ropa y cabello, el cual se aferraba a su pequeño cuerpo.

Raven comenzó a buscar una salida, mientras su enloquecida risa hacía eco por los oscuros pasillos del edificio.

* * *

Robin se quitó el casco y lo coloco en la manilla de su motocicleta. Los otros ya estaban allí. Él los miro y asintió con la cabeza, mientras estudiaba el edificio. Era viejo y parecía que en cualquier momento colapsaría. Había un gran agujero en una de las paredes del edificio, el cual parecía haber sido un daño reciente.

—Vamos a terminar con esto— dijo Robin mientras entraban con mucho cuidado. Estaba completamente oscuro y un incómodo silencio se formaba en el aire. Entonces de repente se estremeció violentamente. Sabía que no era el único que había notado aquello, porque unos momentos después Starfire hablo.

— ¿Amigos…ustedes huelen eso?— pregunto la princesa vacilante.

Cyborg respondió asintiendo con la cabeza.

—Si…huele a sangre— afirmo Robin.

Ellos no necesitaban los agudos sentidos olfativos de Chico Bestia para notar el poderoso olor amargo de hierro perfumando el ambiente, haciendo que los Titanes se pusieran bastante nerviosos.

—Sigamos— ordeno Robin en voz baja y tomando a Starfire de la maño, ya que la princesa alienígena parecía bastante asustada— Tenemos que descubrir que paso aquí.

Poco a poco se adentraron más en el edificio, mientras el olor a sangre se hacía cada vez más y más fuerte. Estuvieron caminando por un buen rato hasta que Robin sintió como si hubiera pisado algo pegajoso, algo que hizo se le revolviera el estómago.

Cyborg encendió una pequeña lámpara desde su hombro, utilizándola para examinar la habitación y fue en ese momento que los tres Titanes se congelaron. De entre todos ellos fue Robin el más horrorizado y sin embargo fue el primero en ser capaz de decir algo, aunque fuera un pequeño susurro.

—Slade.

Efectivamente, su viejo némesis yacía muerto en un charco de su propia sangre a tan solo unos metros de ellos y sin embargo eso no era lo más aterrador. Pues Robin podría jurar que podía escuchar una escalofriante risa atravesar los pasillos y paredes del antiguo edificio.

**_Continuara..._**


	9. Hora de dormir

Después de traducir y escribir mucho amor junto con cosas empalagosas, siento que es hora de traerles algo más dramático y mucho menos feliz, por lo tanto aquí les traigo el siguiente capítulo de esta genial historia. Espero que la disfruten.

_**Los Jóvenes Titanes no me pertenecen, tampoco la historia, lo único que me pertenece es el esfuerzo que hago para traducirles esta historia.**_

* * *

_**Requiem**_

_**Capítulo 8: Hora de dormir**_

— ¿Quién podría haber hecho esto?— pregunto Starfire, tapándose la boca con sus manos y con lágrimas escapando de sus ojos que mostraban un profundo temor.

Robin sabía que Starfire odiaba a Slade, casi tanto como él. Después de todo, el villano había hecho cosas que simplemente eran imperdonables, pero incluso alguien como él no merecía morir de esta manera. Y Starfire a pesar de ser una guerrera nunca había sido alguien que estuviera de acuerdo con el derramamiento de sangre.

Robin decidió que lo mejor que podía hacer era abrazar a su novia y tratar de consolarla.

—No lo sé, Star— respondió Cyborg quien se encontraba mirando por todas partes, excepto el cadáver que había delante de ellos— ¿Alguna idea de que pudo haber pasado, Rob?

—Bueno, parece que quien lo mato, decidió acuchillarlo hasta la muerte— respondió el joven detective mirando las heridas en el cuerpo del difunto villano—Por lo tanto quien disparo fue Slade. Sin embargo no hay pista alguna que me pueda decir quien pudo haber hecho esto, aunque…un momento… ¡Miren!

Cyborg dirigió su lámpara hacia donde señalo Robin y todos pudieron observar un rastro de sangre que salía de la habitación hacia los pasillos. Robin pudo sentir como Starfire comenzaba a temblar. Él no podía culparla. Después de todo, nunca habían tratado con algo como esto. Claro, habían arriesgado sus vidas en varias misiones, pero toda esta situación era algo…diferente. Algo que no podía explicar. La última vez que se sintió así fue cuando vieron "Malo asustadizo". Aquella película que Chico Bestia rento para la tradicional noche de películas.

Por supuesto, la última vez que tuvieron una noche de películas hacia sido hace un año.

Rápidamente el chico maravilla negó con la cabeza tratando de despejar aquellos pensamientos y comenzó a seguir el rastro de sangre, sin embargo rápidamente se dio cuenta que sus amigos estaban completamente congelados.

—Vamos chicos— dijo Robin tratando de darles confianza a sus compañeros y amigos—Tenemos que seguir adelante. No tienen nada de qué preocuparse, nada va a pasarles.

Todavía algo nerviosos por toda la situación, ambos titanes lentamente comenzaron a seguir el rastro de sangre por los oscuros pasillos.

—_No, nada va a pasarles_— pensó Robin lleno de determinación—_No pienso perder a otro de mis amigos._

* * *

Raven salió del edificio bailando vals, incapaz de contener una que otra risita al pensar en lo feliz que estaría una vez él estuviera de vuelta. Ella había hecho desaparecer a Slade, por lo que él debería estar de vuelta ahora ¿verdad?

Miro a su alrededor, pero él no estaba por ningún lado. Esto la confundió bastante.

— ¿Dónde está?— se preguntó la hechicera aterrada.

Ella floto un poco en un intento por ver más lejos, desgraciadamente no estaba por ningún lado. Lo único que podía ver eran unas pocas personas caminando por las calles. Pero a ella no le importaba, pues la única persona que le importaba no estaba en ningún lado.

— ¿Dónde está?— pregunto nuevamente la hechicera.

— _¡Son ellos!— _exclamo la voz de repente, refiriéndose a la gente que paseaba por las calles—_ ¡Tal vez él no los quiere aquí! ¡Rápido! ¡Hazlos desaparecer! ¡Deprisa!_

Raven rápidamente se dirigió a cumplir su misión ¡Estas tontas personas lo mantenían alejado de ella! Entonces ella se encargaría de hacerlos desaparecer…se encargaría de hacerlos dormir para siempre. ¿Es eso lo que él quería? ¿Quería que ella se decidiera de aquellas personas para hacerlo volver?

Cualquiera que fuera la razón, ahora la gente corría por sus vidas. Gritaban a todo pulmón, para ellos todo había sido una noche normal hasta que el primero de ellos había caído en un profundo sueño. Un chico posiblemente de quince años, dormía plácidamente en el suelo mientras un charco de color carmesí se formaba a su alrededor. Ella le sonrió a las otras personas, era momento de terminar esto. No dejaría escapar a ninguno de ellos. Esas asquerosas plagas evitaban su regreso ¿Verdad? Ellos no lo querían aquí ¿Cierto?

Por lo tanto tenían que desaparecer.

Tenían que dormir.

El viejo edificio se encontraba en una esquina, por lo que no podían correr. Sin embargo no paraban de gritar. Gritaban tanto que comenzaban a lastimar sus tímpanos. Al parecer no querían ir a dormir. Pero Raven se aseguró de que lo hicieran. Ellas los apuñalo con su cuchillo hasta que dejaron de gritar. Hasta que finalmente todos se encontraban durmiendo en el suelo. Ella comenzó a reír, pues le parecía graciosa toda esta escena.

— ¿Puedo tomar prestado esto? Gracias— dijo Raven de forma burlona mientras tomaba el encendedor de uno de los bolsillos de alguna mujer durmiendo en el suelo. Habia alguien mucho más pequeño durmiendo a su lado. Los dos estaban cubiertos con aquel hermoso liquido color carmesí.

La hechicera prefirió subir por las escaleras contra incendios a un lado del edificio. Disfrutando de la paz y tranquilidad del silencio mientras todos se encontraban durmiendo. Estaba tan tranquilo, Raven no pudo evitar preguntarse que estarían soñando.

La hechicera se puso firmemente de pie en la azotea del edificio. Se sentía tan frio allí arriba. Desde allí podía ver a toda la durmiendo plácidamente abajo. El cielo parecía estar tan fuera de lugar pues era negro, frio y solitario, mientras que el suelo era tan rojo.

Ella sostuvo fuertemente el encendedor que había tomado prestado de aquella mujer. Cuando presiono el pequeño botón, una pequeña flama apareció, calentando su fría mano. La pequeña flama era tan roja como la tierra, en cambio el cielo todavía se veía oscuro y frio.

Raven dejo que la pequeña flama tocara algunas malas hierbas que crecían en algunas partes de la azotea. Volviéndolo rojo como el suelo donde la gente descansaba. Ella comenzó a reírse, mientras veía como la azotea se coloreaba de rojo. Ya no hacia frio.

Entonces tomo un viejo palo que prendió con fuego y lo tiro al suelo. Ahora el suelo poco a poco se volvía de un color aún más rojo. No paso mucho tiempo hasta que todo era de color rojo.

Un cálido y agradable color rojo.

* * *

— ¿Alguien más huele humo?— pregunto Robin algo confundido. Ellos habían estado siguiendo el rastro de sangre y ya casi habían llegado a la azotea. Ahora parecía oler a quemado.

— ¡Este lugar está en llamas!— exclamo Cyborg repentinamente.

Robin ahora podía sentir que su amigo tenía razón. El calor lentamente se estaba elevando, filtrándose a través de las paredes y el humo poco a poco comenzó a nublar sus vistas.

— ¡Tenemos que salir de aquí!— ordeno Robin, dirigiéndose hacia el enorme agujero en la pared por el cual habían entrado.

Entonces se congelo.

Los otros hicieron lo mismo.

Rojo.

Todo estaba cubierto de color rojo.

El suelo se encontraba cubierto de cuerpos, gente que había estado caminando en el exterior sin ninguna clase de preocupación cuando habían llegado los Titanes. Ahora todos estaban muertos, cubiertos de sangre.

Y ahora todos estaban quemándose.

El suelo estaba en llamas, brillantes flamas se elevaban desde el edificio y devoraban todos los cadáveres.

— ¿Qué?— fue todo lo que Robin pudo decir. ¿Qué diablos había sucedido en el breve periodo de tiempo que ellos habían estado dentro del edificio? Él chico maravilla apretó los dientes con fuerza. Estas personas habían sido víctimas inocentes que habían sido acuchilladas hasta la muerte.

Al igual que Slade.

— _¡Quien quiera que haya hecho esto, lo hare pagar!_— juro el chico maravilla.

Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de una figura sombría situada en la azotea del edificio, admirando el espectáculo que se estaba llevando a cabo.

Robin gruño y rápidamente comenzó a subir las escaleras metálicas que llevaban hacia el techo, mientras que sus compañeros lo siguieron fielmente. El joven detective saco su bō personal y apunto a la persona que se encontraba de espaldas.

Sin embargo, Robin se congelo cuando la figura comenzó a reírse. Una risa terriblemente escalofriante, fuerte y enloquecida.

Insana.

Fue entonces cuando pudo reconocer el manto negro que la silueta llevaba puesta.

No…

¡No, no, no!

Era Raven.

_**Continuara...**_


End file.
